


【利艾】Juicy Boy

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】Juicy Boy

现代paro 有点OOC R18警告  
把利利写得太温柔了orz 

【正文】  
“艾伦！”  
“嗯？”  
“最近你愁钱用吗？”  
“噢……是的呢。”艾伦想了想最近喜欢得要死的超级英雄模型，点点头。  
“那我有个好东西介绍给你呢。”邻居韩吉狡黠一笑，“一份轻松简单的兼职哦。”  
艾伦愣了愣，想起之前给韩吉忽悠去做什么兼职，结果差点给器官贩卖的传销组织勾走。他不免有些警觉：“不是什么奇怪的职业吧？跟器官有关的那种……”“诶你猜对啦！”韩吉笑嘻嘻地将一张名片塞进艾伦的外套口袋：“说准确些是跟肉体有关？”  
艾伦低下头掏出名片，很普通的一张黑色小卡片，上面用烫银写着：“利威尔•阿克曼 Wings of Liberty艺术公司 首席人像摄影师”名片背后是自由之翼的标志，此外没有任何装饰。  
“诶，这是很出名的那个公司……”艾伦惊讶地反复抚摩那块精致的烫银纹路：“这是什么工作？”  
“是给这个摄影师做模特哦，”韩吉说道，“这个利威尔是我的大学同学，上次同学聚会他告诉我想找一个年轻男性作为下一次摄影的题材，主题呢比较……特别，而且是……”  
“费用多少？”艾伦打断她的话。  
韩吉伸出两根手指：“拍的好的话，一次这个数。”  
“两百吗？那挺不错的啊，一次就这么多。”  
“两千。”  
“……给我他的联系方式。”

周六，是拍照的日子。前几天艾伦跟那个利威尔在微信上有简单的沟通，只不过，中介是韩吉。这个利威尔似乎不喜欢让别人知道自己的联系方式，所以最后还是艾伦说一句韩吉打一句，用韩吉的帐号进行了前期的工作。  
“这个摄影师真的很奇怪呢，说要没有瑕疵的年轻男性的肉体……道理我都懂，可是他说起来就很莫名其妙呢，好像是在卖猪肉啊。”  
“嘛，他就是这样一个人，说的话怪里怪气，但是又很有艺术造诣……”  
“叮咚”手机提示音响起，两个人凑近屏幕一看，利威尔说道：“模特的身材挺好的，长相也符合要求，不过我想要有经验一点的模特，这样比较好操作。”  
“有……经验？”艾伦一下子紧张起来：“我我我没有摄影经验啊，怎么办？”  
韩吉托腮想了想：“那就骗他啊……”  
“不不不不行！到时候片场会原形毕露的……”  
“艾伦，你想想你的两千块！”  
“……那我……”  
“他让你干什么努力做就好了，尽量找到那种，人与艺术融合的感觉……”  
“……好吧”  
于是韩吉在屏幕上敲出一行字：“模特悟性很好，你放心就行。”  
“但愿如此。”利威尔回复道。

所以此刻，艾伦正站在利威尔的公寓门前，踌躇不已，最终还是按下门铃。  
为什么不在片场拍而是在公寓……艾伦心想，算了也无所谓，拍个片就两千块，简直是做梦都想不到的好事。  
门开了，眼前是一个比自己还矮半个头的男人，穿着黑色衬衫以及西装裤，紧绷的肌肉在衣料中微微凸显，整一副干练整洁的样子。狭长而锐利的眼睛在一副无框眼镜后细细打量着艾伦，削得极短的黑发和精致英俊的面庞让艾伦一阵头晕目眩。  
这个人……自己就是一副模特的样子啊！艾伦被打量地有些耳朵发烧：“那个……我是艾伦，那个模特……”“进来吧。”利威尔简单一句，转身进房。  
整间公寓倒不似他看上去那么极简主义，冷暖相间的格调营造出一种温暖的家的氛围。角落里穿出猫的叫声，回头一看是一只黑色的猫，盘卧在雪白的电视柜上，通透的黄眼睛正注视着这位陌生人。  
“来这里。”利威尔指了指一个房间，“进去把衣服脱掉，在里面等一会儿。”  
“衣服脱掉……是全脱？”  
“那当然啊，你不知道吗？”  
“我知道的知道的！”艾伦赶紧窜进那个房间，迅速掩上门，把羞耻的自己赶紧藏好。这应该是利威尔的卧室，偌大的房间同样的整洁干净，比起自己的卧室，这里更像酒店的房间。不过占据了半面墙的书架上堆满的摄影书籍跟经典名著告诉他这名摄影师的品味极高……除了书桌上那本刺眼的《四十八手详细图解》……  
……男人嘛，懂的。  
艾伦赶紧别过头，一件一件地脱起来。  
全脱……我留条内裤是可以的吧？  
“不可以，”利威尔不知什么时候站在门口，手中已举好一台看上去价格不菲的相机，“不可以有所保留，这次的主题就是要全裸。”  
艾伦咽了口唾沫，两千块……两千块……  
“那你可以给我的脸打马赛克吗？”  
“看你表现。”利威尔心不在焉地盯着相机屏幕说道，“能快一点吗？”  
艾伦赶紧点头，把最后的遮羞布扯掉，然后坐在床上，双腿叠起来挡住自己瑟瑟发抖的器官。  
“别害羞啊。”利威尔似乎笑了笑，但艾伦抬头看他时，他已经把脸埋在相机后面了。  
“首先，你自己摆一个撩人的动作吧。”  
“诶？我自己吗？”  
“嗯。”  
艾伦抿了抿嘴，脸瞬间通红起来，他将两条腿叉开，关键部位用被子挡住，正面朝向利威尔。头微微向右上方侧，左手则伸出两根手指，放在自己吐出的软舌上。  
“不错，眼神再飘忽一点。”  
“怎么……飘夫（忽）……”艾伦吐着舌头含糊不清地说道。  
利威尔似乎想了想：“做过吗？”  
“诶？”艾伦被这一问吓得立刻坐直。  
“应该要有的吧，你想想那种高潮的感觉。”  
“我……”艾伦更不知道该往哪里看了。高潮？作为处男的他怎么知道，而且他也不是经常……自慰的人。  
算了豁出去吧。艾伦摆回刚才的动作，将眼神放得更柔和一些，让眼前的实物失去对焦，利威尔的轮廓在眼里化成两三个。  
利威尔咔咔抓拍了几张：“这个好很多，很棒。”  
“我能不能冒昧问一问，这个主题是什么。”  
“噢，韩吉没告诉你吗？”利威尔看着眼前的青年，缓缓开口道：“年轻的情欲，主要就是想表现一种完全不一样的情欲。环境是温馨的，模特是青涩的，表现出来的东西却是格格不入的……”  
听着听着艾伦觉得自己是上了贼船，他赶紧打断：“什么意思……”  
“情欲是会让人失去理智的，忘却一切束缚的东西……跟毒瘾是一样的……只不过它的存在是天性，是根源……”“好好别说了……我也听不懂……”艾伦赶紧打断他这段晦涩而羞耻的解释，脸又一阵发红。什么情欲什么毒瘾，他才听不懂呢，但是都解释到这一步了，为了两千块也不好再多说什么。  
更何况，是在这个摄影师面前展露身体……也不差吧。  
利威尔也没有因为模特听不懂摄影师的描述而不高兴：“那就继续吧，要努力表现出来那种感觉，或者说，成为那种感觉。”  
艾伦点点头，他侧面对着利威尔，头向后仰去，樱唇微启。将腰肢顶弄到一个诱人的弧度，胸前的红点挺翘起来，在艾伦平整的肌肉上勾勒出一条性感的弧线。  
“不错，你很诱人。”利威尔轻轻念道。听到这样的鼓励，艾伦更是手足无措：“那接下来要怎么做呢……”  
接着在利威尔的指导下，艾伦配合地摆拍了十几张照片。每一张都给他足够的保留空间，难度也不是特别大，不过也可能是为了练练手。  
利威尔突然停下，低头思索些什么：“其实……我认为发挥出你的个性是最好的，不过你应该需要更多的，”他顿了顿，“是感觉上的指导。”  
“感觉……？”艾伦看着利威尔从房门外扯进来一个小纸箱，眺望过去——好像都是些叫不出名字的用具。利威尔从中挑出一根细长的黑色领带，抛给艾伦：“戴上。”  
艾伦接过领带套在脖子上：“这样呢——诶诶？”他惊讶地看着利威尔跨坐上床，靠近自己的背后，顿时紧张地浑身绷紧。  
“放松点，”利威尔伸手将垂在艾伦胸前的领带拉到他后背，就好像一根项圈栓住了艾伦，“趴下来，想象一下现在的体位。”  
这这这……就是束缚吗？艾伦心中百味杂陈，他俯下身子，双臂撑在床上，深吸一口气，将臀翘起来。现在的他应该像一匹马，被上方的人勒着，骑乘着。利威尔又在他背后拍了几张，手上拉扯着领带让艾伦有一丝窒息——或者说兴奋。  
“好了，再换一个吧。”利威尔让艾伦摘下领带，再从那箱子里掏出一对皮质手铐。  
“你是想拍特殊道具类型吗？”戴上手铐的艾伦终于开口问道。“正有此意。”利威尔似笑非笑地拿起箱子中的一根皮鞭，用它贴着艾伦的嘴唇。艾伦心领神会地伸出舌头舔上皮鞭，让利威尔抓拍了一张。然后皮鞭从他的下巴一路滑到胸口、腹肌、小腹，到某个点突然停住不再往下。“来就这样，躺下。”利威尔轻轻说道。  
艾伦乖乖平躺，但此刻自己的器官已经有些发热，他不大好意思让它暴露在利威尔眼前。于是他把腿交叠起来，用被子再盖上去……“你是在遮掩什么呢艾伦？”利威尔放下相机问道。“我……那……”艾伦羞红了脸，“我从来没有……”  
“你是在闹情绪吗？”利威尔的语气有些令人琢磨不透。  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“那你什么意思？”  
“我是说……”  
“如果你是觉得只有你被看光了不服气——那我也脱。”  
“诶？！”艾伦讶异地看着眼前手脚麻利把衬衫扣子一粒粒解开，露出令人要失声尖叫的肌肉。  
他是不是误会了什么？！  
眼前的利威尔已经卸下衬衫，裸露的上半身可以清晰地看见他凹凸有致的肌肉线条，大概是因为人像摄影师对自己的身材也有很高要求吧。利威尔将衬衫潇洒地甩在地上，一手伸向皮带扣，金属碰撞的声音把懵掉的的艾伦瞬间吓醒。  
“不不不，不用脱了！”艾伦赶紧阻止。  
“现在可以配合我了吗？”利威尔停下解开一半的裤链，问道。  
“没问题没问题！可以可以可以！”  
艾伦只好将被子挪开，将已经有些硬的器官暴露在空气中。他分开腿并将拷起来的手放在侧着的脸旁边，抬头张望着利威尔。  
利威尔已经跪在床上，仍然赤裸上身，令人鼻血四溅的肌肉就这样展露在艾伦面前。利威尔先是远距离拍了几张，之后再俯下身，靠近艾伦。  
别……别那么近啊……艾伦赶紧屏住呼吸，身下的性器似乎已经勃起，周围的耻毛似乎都按捺不住地颤抖着。“做的很好，但你的表情只有生涩与兴奋，没有享受。”利威尔在艾伦耳边轻轻吐息道。  
我有兴奋？我哪有兴奋！还有为什么不能好好说一定要到耳边……艾伦害羞地侧过脸闭上眼，“我……我又不是真的在那个……怎么能享受嘛？”  
“不过也是呢，你这种看上去就是处的童贞小鬼，不给你动真格你是做不了的。”  
“动真格？”没等艾伦反应过来，这边利威尔的皮鞭已经轻轻落在他挺起的阴茎上。“啊……你……”艾伦害羞极了，皮鞭落下带给他痛感与舒缓，他倒不是想要皮鞭的打击，而是皮鞭的搔刮。  
“刚才那个表情就非常不错啊。”利威尔嘴角一扬，“看来果真要这样。”  
他抚上艾伦分开的的小腿，从末尾往大腿根摸过去。“你都兴奋起来了，但是却因为没有抚慰而舒服不起来……真抱歉，我刚才没有发现这一点。”这这这真不是性骚扰？一本正经地说着什么黄话呢！艾伦又无法将目光从眼前的男人移开，只能任凭他把自己的腰抬起，整个挺立的阴茎跟后穴敞开着暴露他面前。利威尔把刚才从箱子里掏出来的一个器物塞进艾伦玫瑰色的后穴中，让艾伦顿时懵掉了，接着利威尔打开了一个奇怪的开关，那个器物开始嗡嗡作响，开始震动起来。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊……”奇怪的感觉从后穴穿出，浑身的神经都与之交缠而疯狂地啸叫着。这种从未体验过的感觉，同样是快感，却不同于以往对前端的触碰。  
“可以吗……我们继续拍摄吧。”利威尔笑了笑，拍了几张眼前人失神的样子。“不……不要拍我……”艾伦难耐地扭动着头，他不想让自己这副完全发自生理反应的样子登上什么展览会。“那可不是你说了算的……艾伦，言之有信，你现在就是我的模特。”利威尔抚摸着艾伦的下巴，靠近了些，吻上他的嘴唇。  
“嗯嗯嗯……”手上的皮手铐似乎越挣扎越紧，艾伦此刻深刻地意识到自己可能将要被强上，虽然说没有抵抗，但他也没想过第一次是给一个见面都不超过两小时的人。  
他只能感觉到利威尔带有掠夺性的吻正在挑逗着他。舌头彼此相连，偶尔从中滋生出喘息与唾沫的声音让气氛暧昧得可以拧出水。利威尔将跳蛋拔出来，艾伦的肠道早已湿得一塌糊涂，随拔出的跳蛋发出“啵”的羞耻声响，黏连的银丝与肠液也打湿了床单。  
“你的水……很多呢……”利威尔低头轻轻念道。  
“我……”  
“这样方便我接下来的动作。”  
“接下来？”艾伦盯着眼前的那张俊脸，利威尔的双颊也因情欲微微泛红着。  
“艾伦——你太诱人了……我从一开始就想上你，想得要死。”  
解开了裤链，利威尔迫不及待地将自己的阴茎靠近艾伦空虚得正一缩一缩的后穴，准备开始冲锋。  
“额啊……慢、慢一点”艾伦眼眶湿润地看着利威尔，呼吸急促地乱了拍子。“你……不是很好进去呢……”利威尔缓缓地将肉刃埋进艾伦的肉缝里，“我会慢慢来的……进去了就会舒服了。”  
利威尔开始附身吮吸艾伦的乳头，用舌苔摩擦着乳头上的疙瘩，在乳晕旁打着圈儿。“嗯、很舒服……”艾伦加重了呼吸，双腿渐渐盘上利威尔的腰。“你放松点……我快忍不住了……”利威尔的嗓音逐渐沙哑，艾伦觉得这是不祥的征兆。他赶紧平复着自己的呼吸，把注意力都放在正被挑逗的乳头上，努力让后穴放松。  
利威尔舔舐完他的前胸，开始在艾伦的脖颈上吮吻，大概是在烙吻痕吧。艾伦仰起头让利威尔亲吻他脖颈上的每一寸肌肤，正当他沉浸在这温柔的缠绵之中，利威尔的动作突然加大，他狠狠地将已经进入一半的肉刃贯穿到底，直捣黄龙撕裂般的痛楚让艾伦顿时张开嘴却发不出声音来。  
“啊……太疼了是吗……”利威尔艰难地问道，此时他也并不好受，艾伦本就紧致的后穴被这一刺激开始剧烈收缩，可以说是咬住了他的阴茎，虽然不疼但是动弹不得，没有摩擦的刺激更让人难受。  
艾伦大口喘息着，他无力地摇摇头，泪水打湿了脸旁的皮手铐。“继续吧……别管我……”利威尔愣了愣，低头吻了吻艾伦的双眼：“我知道了。”  
他缓缓抽送着，努力软化艾伦紧致的桎梏。或许是体质原因吧，他的肠道分泌出了更多润滑的液体。利威尔开始加大幅度，从开始只是轻轻的耸动，到九浅一深的试探。艾伦并没有过多感受，他直至今日才知道后穴被填满是何种欢愉。他想要更多的刺激，希望利威尔将肉柱更深地撑开自己的内壁：“可以……再深一点……额啊！”话音未落，利威尔给他来了一次整根没入的抽送。“嗯啊……”利威尔发出一声隐忍的喘息。此后他的动作都是深入而凶猛，完全不同于几分钟前的温柔暧昧。艾伦被这激烈的抽插刺激得差点晕厥过去，迷迷糊糊中只能想起肉柱撵过前列腺带来无穷无尽的快感，自己的阴茎被人套弄着释放出粘稠的液体，以及另一种湿润冲射进自己体内那种陌生而甜蜜的感觉……他的手不知什么时候被松开，人也被抱起来泡了个澡。之后就是头疼欲裂，浑身发烫，口干舌燥的一夜。  
“居然发烧了……真是体质差啊……”始作俑者看着床上贴着退热贴，裹着两大张棉被的青年，无奈地笑着说。  
不过……是不是因为出的水太多了……利威尔又想起刚才换了一床湿答答的被子，轻轻叹一口气，捧起放在一旁的相机。  
不过……拍的这些可都是好东西呢。

【番外】  
一周后。  
“韩吉，我回来了。”  
“诶，终于回来了？”韩吉惊讶地看着门外一脸春光满面的青年，“拍了一个星期的片子？”  
“额……我是回来退房的。”  
“诶？”  
“我要搬家了。”  
“啊？这么突然吗？”  
“也不远啊，你也知道在哪的。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么……啊对了，那个钱，我给你这个数。”  
艾伦竖起两根手指。  
“……两百？艾伦啊，我们之前不是说好了我介绍你工作，事成以后你分我五百吗？你现在……”  
“两千。”  
“……”  
艾伦笑着上去拥抱了一下韩吉：“韩吉你真是我的恩人……谢谢你给我介绍的工作，太感谢了——再见！”  
艾伦转身离开，留下一脸凌乱的韩吉。  
“什么问题啊……不过利威尔最近发布的新照片来看，他们合作的不错嘛。”  
利威尔的私人论坛，更新了一组图，的确都是很完美的构图与光影处理，评论区里一片好评。每张都是一个年轻的男性裸体在床上做出各种诱人的姿势，只不过关键部位都被恰到好处的遮盖掉，若隐若现的诱惑让人意犹未尽。  
只不过模特的五官都是模糊的一团后期处理，大部分只露出嘴唇，无法辨认模特到底是谁。  
“他可以是当红巨星，也可以是邻家弟弟。他可以是任何人，任何你渴望的人。”  
长长的配字这样写道。  
“而无论他是谁，他都是你可以为之放下一切理智与戒备的人。”  
“这个他，我为之命名——”  
“Juicy Boy”  
韩吉托腮看完这条动态，皱眉嘟嚷道：“就是不懂你们艺术家啊，不就是色情片吗？艺术家眼里看到的难道不止是这些玩意儿吗？”  
手机提示音响起，艾伦给她发了他的新地址，以及转账的两千块。  
“这个地方……妈耶，不是利威尔的公寓吗？！”

【End】


End file.
